Crystal Magic
The ability to use magic based on crystals/gems. Form of Magic. Variation of Crystal Manipulation and Earth Magic. Also Called * Gem/Jewel Magic * Lithomancy (Magic the Gathering) Capabilities User can use magic with/through crystals/gems, using them for various magical purposes like heal wounds, summon entities, creating a contract, impose/break seals, etc. Applications *Crystal Manipulation **Gemstone Manipulation *Spell Casting Associations *Magic **Earth Magic **Glass Magic *Solid Magic Limitations * Magic Negation/Magic Destruction * May be unable to create crystals/gems through magic, being dependent on already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, max power, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. Known Users Known Objects *The Belt of Deltora (Deltora's Quest) *Black Opal (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Don K. Ristmas's Rosary (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Krystoff's Emerald (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Orneus Amethyst (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Passionpomp's Wishing Stone (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Stones of the Kneeling Horizon (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Zafiro de las Lágrimas (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Geodes (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Orichalcos Stone (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Cartoons King_Sombra_ID_S3E1.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Steven_amethyst_174x252.png|All Gems and Gem-hybrids (Steven Universe) can use crystal magic, such as Amethyst, ... Garnet (Steven Universe) pose.jpg|... Garnet, ... Jasper HD.png|... Jasper, ... Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) wings.png|... Lapis Lazuli, ... Pearl.jpg|... Pearl, ... Peridot_Done.png|... Peridot, ... Rose Quartz Steven Universe.png|... Rose Quartz, ... NewRuby.png|... Ruby, ... Sapphire.png|... Sapphire, ... Steven Universe.png|... Steven Universe ... Yellow_Diamond_Steven_Universe.png|... Yellow Diamond... Blue Diamond Steven Universe Gem.png|... Blue Diamond... Aquamarine Steven Universe 01.png|... Aquamarine... Topaz Fusion Steven Universe.png|... and Topaz. Seven magic geodes lined up in a row EG4.png|Geodes (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Prisma.png|Prisma (Sofia the First) Manga/Anime Dartz.png|With the Orichalcos Stone on his forehead, Dartz (Yu-Gi-Oh!) was granted great archaic power and immortality at the cost of his humanity, becoming a willing slave to the Leviathan. File:Dioga_Kofarudon.png|Cherish and Nicole (Zatch Bell!) use spells that focus primarily on generating different forms of crystal. TCG Crystal_Beasts.jpg|Crystal Beasts (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gem-Knights.png|Gem-Knights (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Video Games Fal'cie_Eden.png|The fal'Cie (Final Fantasy XIII) are a divine angel/machine like race with a notable affinity for crystal magic. L'Cie_Mark_Anima.png|l'Cie (Final Fantasy XIII) are humans branded by Fal'Cie, granting them magical capabilities that grow organically like crystal. Gnasty Gnorc.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) was able to imprison every dragon - with the exception of Spyro - in pure crystal, and was able to turn their treasury of gems into his gnorc army. Red_Spyro the Dragon.jpg|Red (Spyro: A Hero's Journey) is a Dragon Elder that harnessed the forbidden power of Dark Gems. Urcaguary.png|Urcaguary (Valkyrie Crusade) Urcaguary_H.png|Urcaguary (Valkyrie Crusade); at a higher level Urcaguary_Ex.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade) Urcaguary_Ex_H.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade); at a higher level Chaos Emeralds.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Other Gila Monster.jpg|To stabilize his metaphysical body, Passionpomp gave Gila Monster a magical Black Opal (Grindhouse and Watercolors) to allow him to dwell in the physical plane. Krystoff_6.jpg|In order to save his life, Passionpomp gave Krystoff an emerald (Grindhouse and Watercolors) buried deep inside the decaying Pratyekabuddha, rebuilding his destroyed body with the exception of his mind. Don K. Ristmas Parker_4.jpg|After stealing a mysterious ruby (Grindhouse and Watercolors) from Passionpomp, Don. K. Ristmas uses the ruby's power - the gem itself now grafted in his rosary - to create a fanatical cult that worships him like a god. Pinhead_5.JPG|Plucked from the Realm of Dreams, Pinhead was given the Orneus Amethyst (Grindhouse and Watercolors) by Passionpomp as a powerful magic tool in his studies as his apprentice. Passionpomp_Original.jpg|Passionpomp (Grindhouse and Watercolors), with his Wishing Stone, has become a powerful guru and master of the Collective unconscious, using the power of his Stone and powerful crystals he find within the immaterial to grant his pupils the same abilities. Poppet_Original.jpg|After creating him, Passionpomp provided Poppet with a necklace made from the Stones of the Kneeling Horizon (Grindhouse and Watercolors) to calm the primal magic that he was made from. The Presence.jpg|When Team Miasma steals the Zafiro de las Lágrimas (Grindhouse and Watercolors), the cursed Sapphire created a monstrous entity known as The Presence, a shadow that forever haunts the group to this day. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Earth Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers